zoltyumfandomcom-20200214-history
Creatures
Creatures are the inhabitants of Zoltyum aside from human players and NPCs. Every different type creature has its own characteristics which make it unique. Creatures share the entire world of Zoltyum, so they can be found all throughout the land. They will generally stay with other creatures of their own kind, and different creatures prefer different environments. This is why you can find Deer and Rabbits in grassy places. Slimes will always be found near water (usually underground),Dwarves spend most of their time in the mines and Demons prefer places deep underground. Usually, the most dangerous places are the hardest to reach. When creatures die they leave a Corpse. among creatures there are certain types of creatures that are stronger than others, these creatures are called veteran, elite, champion and epic. Veteran Monsters: This new class of monsters will be found in the same place than normal monsters but in way less amount, these creatures are slightly stronger than the normal creatures of their same race BUT will yield more experience and better loot. *Veteran creatures can be recognized by their small green emblem on top of them. Elite Monsters: This new monster class is designed to be much stronger than a veteran monster, these creatures will be available in most of the spawns and will play the role of area mini-bosses, there will be only 1 monster of this class per spawn. This monsters yield way more experience than a veteran monster and their rare drop is highly increased. *Elite monsters are designed to be killed by small teams, yet, these monsters can be soloed but it might take a while to kill them solo. *Elite monsters are recognized by their name or by their blue emblem on top of them. NOTE: These creatures will be placed in safe spots inside the spawns and it will be completely your decition if you want to fight them or not. Champion Monsters: These creatures are highly stronger than all the previous classes, these monsters are designed to be global mini bosses and for this reazon they cannot be soloed, These monsters may posses unique abilities (spells and attacks) that their previous monster classes do not posses. These creatures contain a high amount of health points (not that much actually) so for this reazon it is recomended to be killed with a decent team, *Killing these creatures will reward the killers with a really decent amount of experience AND with a special chest will be created instead of the monster's body, this chest will contain different rewards for all the killers which may contain money, equipment pieces, rare crafting materials and even midnight shards. *Champion Monsters will be located on safe specific places around the map so it will be optional for you to face them, these monsters will normally respawn every 4-6 hours and a new section on the website will display the current countdown for the monster to respawn. Epic Monsters: This kind of monsters will be global high end bosses, the ones from raids or specific events. Creatures Special Creatures These creatures are unconventional for classification and are different from regular creatures. Veteran Elite Champion Epic